oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrathia
History The first Nation to be settled on the hellish tundra that is Ithel. Officially founded Desnus 14th of the year 1005 by Brunhilde Godefroy Asgeir and named after the people who followed her there, The Wrathians. It does not have a massive history backing it but they, The People, look towards a bright future in these awful lands. The Citizens hope to be isolated from the tribulations that shake the warmer climates. Year: 1005 * Lamashan 8th: Brunhilde dispatched a portion of her military force to assist the campaign against nevermore. * Neth 2nd: Awakened after a millennia of stasis a Kaiju appeared near the Academy town Ranu-Ylytasey and proclaimed herself the rightful keeper of Ithel. After the tensions, it was decided by Brunhilde that the group sent to kill it would spare its life and bring it into the diplomatic fold of Wrathia. * Neth 14th: The Champion Brunhilde stepped down from her throne no longer able to balance both being a deity and a ruler passed on the right to rulership to her oldest heir Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir. * Neth 28th: In a 108 radius around the then small fishing hamlet Bund-Town Arcane was rendered completely null. Over the next ten years this circle grew and grew until it enveloped half of Ithel. Year:1006 * Calistril the 8th: Reyna the fox mysteriously died in her home. Foul play was suspected to be involved. Year: 1017 Geography The climate is a harsh one: Spine-chilling winds, constant snowfall, harsh blizzards, and even harsher wildlife. The Capital of the budding Wrathian Imperium is flanked by both sides by rivers that have been named the Tolc(West) and Ylimancha(East) Rivers. To their south is the Arquer Mountain range that shields them somewhat from winds coming from the south giving the citizens some reprieve. Settlements * GeirLand * HaynLand * VuudDrumpt * Dynta-Post(Hilde-Rusa) * Ranu-Ylytasey * Nelvyns * Semyaza's Keep * Benacuh Inhabitants The inhabitants are largely humans that suffered through "The Third Orc War" and Northerners who lost their land to the Black Orcs of Warforge. The two peoples are able to sympathize with each other even with a language barrier as they both know what loss feels like. Among the minorities, there is a large minority of Teiflings who came to settle these lands. The reason most likely being the rumors of a council member, Sigrun-Fehdanc, who suffers no prejudice due to her heritage. Military Wrathia once housed a humble military force but over the years like any other super power they have developed themselves a daunting array of divisions touching base on all sorts of expertise. From rough, wild yet pious Paladins of the champion to more the discrete inquisitors who scrub the under belly of their society for insurrection. Notable Divisions The Unbroken: Once the name was synonymous with a group of run down farmers seeking to band together to defend themselves from a larger threat. A band that against all odds was able to pull victories out of the clutches of their oppressors in the Third Orc War. Today they are more known for being the Champions blessed. Pious and fierce warriors who had learned how to harness and channel their fury for a deceive moment just as their champion had. There is no greater honor in many a soldiers life than becoming a part of the Unbroken. With such great honor becomes great dedication, responsibility and grueling training that oftens causes even grown men to cry. It is considered good fortune to last 6 months out of the 24 needed to even have the chance to be brought into the fold. Fenrir's Howl: The boogeyman and Wrathia's solution to gang violence and other riots in an urban environment. Heavily armed, heavily armored these men are the war machines of tight close quarters combat where they can make good use of their armor as they squeeze in groups, often with a tower shield in hand. Their standard Equipment apart from their specialty crafted armor usually includes a rubber sealed filtration mask with a charcoal filter, Pepper Box Rife, a back up revolver, ammunition and a medkit. Some designated operatives may carry explosions on their persons, usually for use in breaching a building with a somewhat controlled explosion. The Wrathian Inquisition: It isn't known publicly whether Wrathia has a secret spy agency or not, but when ever the question is asked the inquisition is usually quick to step in and state that, quote. "Skulking about is the business of thieves and rats. Our great country has no need either, especially when we're around to keep our great streets clean." The Wrathian Inquisition isn't subtle enough to be called a spy ring even though they're a intelligence division under the umbrella of the Wrathian military. Instead of subterfuge they're sanctioned to use any method they see fit to smoke out any insurrection against the crown and church that may lie under the paved brick roads of Wrathia's streets. wip Religion, Magic & Technology Religion: Wrathia offers free religious rights to worshipers of all Lawful, Good, (Most)Neutral gods and allows open worship of some chaotic gods. Prayers to gods of an evil nature are outright banned and can/will be punished by law. The sentences can come to many verdicts ranging from prison time, deportation and in some cases execution. The most popular religion within Wrathia by far is "The Peoples Wrath" and most other folk have a worship focus of Empyreal lords. Magic: Magic within Wrathia is unheard of. When Wrathia was first constructed the founder found and destroyed a Leyline severing them from even the interventions of gods. This was done as a protective measure from nefarious spell casters who believe they could act however they please. While research of magic is not illegal since its theoretical, trying to in any way mend the leyline is punished as treason. Technology: Wrathia is a nation filled with great minds who seek to further develop without the need for magic. After seeing the results of the worlds first locomotive Brunhilde is eager to further devolve technology and sees it as a future pillar for the kingdom. Laws *Punishments can be more extreme or lax depending on a case by case basis Category:Nations